Criminal for a Clip
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: When Percival, Draco, Jakkin, Torden, Tails, Bowser and Jimmy get framed for planning an attack on Los Angeles, Cynder, Lily, Blaze and Jeremy start an investigation to prove their innocence. Meanwhile, the Pyre Squad have a run-in with two rival Obsidian Devourer members...
1. Chapter 1: Sightseeing in Los Angeles

**DRAGON HEROES**

Here we are at the next story of the series. I know I've been keeping you waiting for nearly a couple of months, but now's the time for our heroes to face more challenges, and this one is no exception. Credit goes to BlueMario1016 for pitching this idea for a story. On we go!

* * *

**Criminal for a Clip**

**Chapter 1 – Sightseeing in Los Angeles  
**

Draco the Charizard snoozed peacefully in his bed, despite the sun shining brightly and that it was almost late morning. Blaze came to the bedroom to check why he was not up already like everyone else. Charonus was set to return to the Anthro League, so she wanted Draco to say goodbye to his friend.

"Come on, Draco," said Blaze as she gently nudges the sleeping Charizard with her face. "Wake up, sleepyhead. It's nine in the morning, so you should have been up by now and had your breakfast."

"Oh man, is it really that late?" groaned Draco, feeling quite groggy.

"Get something to eat and then hurry up with getting dressed," replied Blaze. "Charonus is going back to the Anthro League, so you'd want to give him your regards before he leaves, since you've been there for him throughout the whole situation with Charon."

"Really, Charon's going now?" said Draco as he quickly leapt out of his bed. "In that case, I'd better get myself ready!"

"Don't forget that Jimmy is still planning to take us out to Los Angeles like he promised," continued Blaze.

"No worries, Blaze," replied Draco.

After having his cereal, Draco got dressed and hurried out into the centre of the village, where he could see Charonus with the rest of his friends. They all turned around when they saw Draco running towards them.

"It's about time that yer up, partner!" called Jakkin.

"Late as usual, Draco," said Cynder.

"Sorry, guys," said Draco. "But you know I usually wake up at this time of the day."

"I'm glad that you came just in time, buddy," said Charonus. "It's about time I return to the Anthro League. I need to catch up with my training after being away these last couple of weeks, plus Dark must be worried sick about me and wants to know how I am now."

"We hope that you'll make it back to Kyoto safely, Charonus," said Cynder.

Charonus nodded. "May you all have fun at your trip to Los Angeles," said Charonus.

"Take care, Charonus," everyone replied, and after Charonus gave hugs to the group, and especially big long ones for Cynder, Draco and Bowser, the Charizard took off into the sky on his journey towards the Anthro League.

Jimmy smiled. "Well, now," he began. "I trust that we're all set to go on our little excursion in the states, right?"

"You bet we are!" replied Lily excitedly.

"It's been a long time since we had a vacation," said Tails. "I suggest we all fly together to Los Angeles so that none of us have to wait if we used the Transporter Device."

"I'm with you on that," agreed Blaze. She then looked out into the distance with a concerned expression on her face.

"Something wrong, Blaze?" asked Cynder.

"Everything's fine," said Blaze. "Just that I'm hoping the twins are doing well back in Australia."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are," assured Tails. "Besides, Cream has been like a very loving aunt to our kids, so everything will be fine."

"Nevertheless, it would be nice to spend some quality time with them," said Blaze.

"Yeah, I know," nodded Tails.

"Come on, everyone, let's get going!" urged Jimmy.

Everyone got themselves ready, and when Bowser and Blaze climbed into the Tornado and Jimmy started his plane, they took off with the dragons following them.

* * *

After a long flight across the ocean, the group arrived at the United States, where they could see Los Angeles in the distance. They landed right on the shores of Santa Monica and marvelled and the sights and sounds.

"Wow, it seems like only yesterday since I was here training in the monastery," exclaimed Percival. "Things haven't changed that much since the last couple of years."

"I believe we might find a change or two," said Jimmy. "But all the same, everything looks all bright and sunny in the city."

Cynder was not quite so sure. "Still, we should be careful," she said. "When there's light, there's shadow."

"Don't be such a worry wart, Cynder," said Torden. "I see nothing out of the ordinary."

"So, what are we waiting for?" urged Jimmy. "Let's get on with seeing the sights!"

"Alright, let's do this!" cheered Lily. "Wonder where shall we start?"

"How about we check out the theme parks first?" suggested Jimmy. "After all, they got all the things you guys are into, like rides, games, music, and so on."

"That's a swell idea!" beamed Tails.

"I think that to make things even more exciting, we should record ourselves live enjoying Los Angeles," continued Jimmy.

"Oh, leave that to me!" exclaimed Percival. "I have a vlog channel, and I always wanted to make a start with a series of vlog videos, so I can record ourselves enjoying the places we're visiting while I make my commentaries on them."

"Looks like we're all set to make the best of it then," said Jimmy. "Let's go, everyone!"

As the group made their way to the city of Los Angeles, Cynder remained behind. She was still thinking deeply about her own concerns.

Blaze came up to Cynder. "It's alright," she said. "I understand what you're feeling."

"You do?" asked Cynder. "Everyone else doesn't seem to sense that anything could happen."

"They're just excited for unwinding from the whole battle with Charon," said Blaze. "All we can do for the time being is keep an eye on them to make sure that they will stay out of trouble."

Cynder nodded in agreement, but both she and Blaze could not shake off the feeling that they were being stalked. They looked around their backs, yet there was nothing suspicious in sight. With no other choice, they followed the rest of the group into the city.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrested for Terrorism?

**Chapter 2 – Arrested for Terrorism?  
**

The group were dazzled by the scenes of Los Angeles. First, they visited Pacific Park at the Santa Monica Pier, where they went on several rides including the solar powered Ferris wheel. Blaze and Cynder chose to skip on some of the rides as they felt uncomfortable about going on rides that went up high. After their visit at Pacific Park, the group followed it up with Universal Studios Hollywood, and inside, they tried out more amusement rides and checked out the studio tours to get a glimpse of some of the latest movies that were yet to be released. They also played a bunch of video games and sampled the food offered in the cafeterias.

Later on, the group rested on a bench after hours of excitement while Percival replayed his vlog videos enthusiastically. He recorded most of the activities the group has done, and could not contain his eagerness to upload it on his video channel.

"This is absolutely great!" he exclaimed. "We've done so much for the day, and I couldn't wait to see where else we'll be going afterwards!"

"I know, Percival, but maybe it will be best that we try something else than visiting amusement parks," said Cynder. "You know that Blaze and I are susceptible to heights, so we can't really go on rides like Ferris wheels, rollercoasters, and all that stuff, though with the coasters, there are a few exceptions."

"At least after going to Universal Studios, we did some go-karting at SpeedZone," said Blaze. "That's something a bit different from an amusement park."

"The go-karts were a lot of fun," said Bowser. "It feels great to rekindle my younger years."

Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Here's an idea!" exclaimed Lily. "Why don't we go check out the malls? I'd like to shop for some clothes, party stuff and so much more."

"That could be a great change of pace," said Cynder. "Though we have to see what the other guys think of that."

"We'd love to accompany you ladies," said Jakkin. "But we're having so much fun going to all these parks that we're hungering for more, so we're going to do just that."

"Yeah, and that would be more to add to my vlog video," said Percival.

"Much as I find shopping to be tempting, I just can't say no to rides and games," added Draco.

"Then I'll be hanging out with you guys," said Bowser.

"So am I," said Tails. "There really is so much to do!"

"And I'm with you guys all the way," said Torden.

"That includes me as I'm the one who suggested that we do a video vlog," said Jimmy.

"Guess I'm the only one who will be going with the rest of you girls," said Jeremy.

"I suppose so," said Blaze. "Very well, then, you guys go along and enjoy yourselves, and Tails, please do be careful."

"Don't worry, Blaze, I will," said Tails.

"Darky, I think it will be best that you stay with me, Lily, Jeremy and Blaze," said Cynder. "Not that I don't trust the guys, but I just think it's better to be safe than sorry as places like Los Angeles can be quite dodgy."

"Oh, alright then," said Darky in a disappointed tone.

"Maybe after our time at the parks, we can go to the arcade and you can join us too," suggested Draco as he hugged the small dragon.

Darky smiled. "Yeah, that would be very nice," he replied.

"Well you guys, time that we better split up," said Percival.

"Have fun, all of you," said Blaze. "We'll meet up outside the mall."

As the group split apart, Percival reached for his phone and pressed the record video button. "Good afternoon!" he announced. "This is Percival here with some of my friends and we're taking a tour around Los Angeles, which hasn't changed all that much since I left the monastery to join my pals on their many adventures."

"Yep, hey there!" cheered Torden.

"We've taken a look at some of the amusement parks around the city, and we'll be continuing on this fantastic excursion," continued Percival. "We are certainly going to have quite a blast!"

"You said it," said Jakkin. "The tour is goin' to be dynamite, I tell ya!"

"Alright, I think we've done enough getting all excited," said Bowser. "Let's get all fired up for the time of our lives!"

Excited, the group hurried their way to check out more of Los Angeles, unaware that they were being watched by two shady figures, plotting something rather sinister.

"They're they are," whispered the first figure. "Did you hear what they said?"

"Yes, I did," said the other. "We could take advantage of that and make the people believe that they are up to no good."

"This is going to go very well," cackled the first figure. "With those meddlesome fools being put out of commission, there will be no way they can be able to stop our plans, and it will be all on them! Now, let's begin the operation!"

* * *

Percival, Torden, Jakkin, Draco, Bowser, Tails and Jimmy continued their walk around the city of Los Angeles and Percival recorded more video clips on his phone, feeling very excited to upload it to his online channel. The group were having the time of their lives and they were sure that nothing wrong could ruin their day, but then suddenly, they heard the sounds of police car sirens blaring and growing louder.

A pig police officer called out to the group. "You lot, that group of seven, stop where you are now!"

The group froze and turned around to face the police pigs, who all were not looking very pleased and they surrounded them.

"What is going on?" exclaimed Tails.

"Well, we got a report that you and your group were planning to blow up Los Angeles," replied the police chief. "They told us that you have a bomb stashed somewhere and you all were about to detonate it, and that is considered an act of terrorism."

"What? That's not true!" burst out Percival. "None of us could ever do such a heinous act!"

"Perhaps the video you have been recording on your phone is evidence of what you're planning to do," replied another officer. "Now give me your phone so we can play through your video, for we've been told that you're saying how you're going to have a blast and also mentioning something about dynamite."

"You've got it all wrong, officer," said Jimmy. "By having a blast and that dynamite talk, we actually meant that we were going to enjoy their tour around Los Angeles."

But the police did not believe them. "Give me the phone, now," said the chief. "Or else we will have no other choice but to take you in for resisting."

Realising that they could not argue with the police any longer, Percival handed his phone over to them. The leader played through the beginning of Percival's video and focused on the part where he talked about having a blast, including the part where Jakkin talked about their tour going to be dynamite.

"Okay, we've got the proof here," said the chief. "Sorry to say this, but all of you are under arrest for planned terrorism."

Draco lowered his head glumly as a couple of police officers handcuffed him.

"No, oh please, no," moaned Tails as he felt the uncomfortable tightness of the handcuffs. "We've been framed…"

"This is all a mistake, officer," said Percival. "It's not what you think we meant, we really meant that we were going to be enjoying our tour in the city."

"A likely story, we know your kind," said the chief sceptically. "Until we have proof that you are not planning to bomb the city, you lot will be behind bars for the time being, while we get to the bottom of this matter."

Sighing in disbelief, all the group could do is look helplessly at each other they were hauled off into the back of a paddy wagon and took their seats, knowing that they were in a predicament. All they could hope for was that Blaze, Cynder, Lily, Darky and Jeremy will help them out as soon as they can. Unbeknownst to them, the police were talking to a couple of sheep who had concerning looks on their faces.

"Thank you so much for putting a stop to that evil group, officer," said the ewe. "They are armed and dangerous."

"Do not worry, ma'am," said the chief. "They will no longer be a problem to the city ever again. If you come across any more suspicious activity, please let us know."

"Will do," replied the ram who held the ewe closer to him, and they watched as the police drove with the captured group.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's been a long time since I've made a new chapter, hasn't it? Bear with me on this, guys, it's just been a stressful time what with the coronavirus outbreak and all, but I'm still trying to continue my series. Anyway, looks like Percival and his friends are in trouble with the law as they have been framed, but by who? Who are these mysterious figures, and what sort of plan do they have for Los Angeles? Well, it will be up to Cynder and the others to clear the names of their apprehended friends before a catastrophe gets unleashed!


	3. Chapter 3: More Obsidian Devourers!

**Chapter 3 – More Obsidian Devourers!  
**

Jeremy has separated from Cynder, Lily, Darky and Blaze as he searched around the streets of Los Angeles for an ice cream vendor to get a couple of cones for Darky and himself. To no avail, he could not find one that he heard about from Percival, and he could not keep the others waiting for him.

"It looks like I will have no other choice but to tell Darky the bad news," he said to himself. "Percival told me that there was one that makes really good ice cream, but I can't seem to find the one he was talking about. Best that he and I might have to stick with the regular ones, even though he's excited for the special ice cream, and speaking of Percival, I hope he, Draco, Jakkin, Torden and Bowser are doing fine."

As Jeremy turned a corner, Jeremy saw a couple of police cars parked nearby a police station, and to his shock, he saw Percival, Draco, Jakkin, Torden, Bowser and Jimmy being held by the police pigs. Quickly, he raced to find out what was going on.

"Guys!" he called out. "What just happened?"

"Jeremy, you're here!" exclaimed Percival. "I swear to you, we're innocent! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Silence!" ordered the police chief.

"Chief, could you please what these guys are being arrested for?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, we've been tipped off that they were planning to blow up Los Angeles," replied the police chief. "They're being taken to custody so that they will not carry out such a heinous crime."

_That's not true!_ Jeremy thought to himself as the police hauled his captured friends into the police station. _My friends would never do such a thing! This has got to be a huge mistake! I've got to hurry and tell Cynder and the others, and fast!_

"Here's where you can find them," said the police chief as he handed a piece of paper to Jeremy. "They claim to be innocent, but we'll be keeping them behind bars for the time being until we have evidence."

"Thank you, sir," said Jeremy, and he dashed off to find the rest of his friends. He could sense that there was something wrong, and that the police had been tricked into believing that his friends were criminals, so he needed to help prove their innocence as soon as possible.

* * *

Blaze, Cynder, Lily, Darky were touring around one of the local shopping malls checking out the shops within. They have seen so many interesting locations, and Lily managed to buy herself some souvenirs to take back at the village.

Darky was waiting impatiently for Jeremy to come back. "Where is Jeremy?" he wondered. "I really want my ice cream!"

"Be patient, Darky," Cynder told the young dragon. "Jeremy should be back soon."

"But it felt like forever!" protested Darky.

"Maybe he caught up with the others and are having a chat together," said Lily. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon and won't take much longer."

Darky could only hope, but just then Blaze saw Jeremy racing towards them.

"There he is!" she exclaimed. "But it looks like he's rather worried, so let's see what's up."

"I found you guys!" shouted Jeremy as he continued running. "Quick, there's big trouble for Draco, Tails and the others in their group!"

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" asked Lily.

"Where's my ice cream?" asked Darky.

"Sorry, Darky, but I couldn't find the ice cream stand Percival talked about," said Jeremy. "There's no time for that, though! Draco's group need help right away!"

"Say what?" exclaimed Darky. "My big bro's in trouble?"

"Yes, him, Tails, Percival, Jakkin, Torden, Bowser and Jimmy have been arrested by the police!" continued Jeremy. "I checked with the police chief on what they were arrested for, and he told me that apparently they were planning to bomb Los Angeles!"

"That's inconceivable!" burst out Blaze. "Tails and Draco would never do that!"

"You're absolutely right, Blaze," said Cynder. "We really need to get to the bottom of this, and I have a feeling that something terrible will happen if we don't hurry and investigate the matter."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy.

"I have no idea," said Cynder. "But first things first, we need to check on Draco and the others before we get things started on proving their innocence."

"That will be the wisest thing to do," said Blaze. "We could also ask the police who reported them so we can be given clues to possible leads. Get a move on, you guys!"

* * *

Trudging aimlessly through the streets of Los Angeles, the Pyre Squad looked everywhere for Cynder and her friends. They were becoming even more concerned that Lord Sardius would severely reprimand them if they fail to accomplish what they were set out to do.

"This is not good," muttered Cronk. "There's no sign of those meddlesome dragons anywhere, and we can't go back until we manage to have something for the boss!"

"What are we going to do?" wondered Scorcher. "It seems like we'll never be able to restore our names in the history of the Obsidian Devourers!"

"Quit your bellyaching, you dunces!" hissed Ciara as she slapped the two dragons. "We shall not despair when we got a lot of possibilities to find!"

Scorcher and Cronk were about to say something, when suddenly there was a strange whispering noise. Curious, they along with Ciara checked to see where the noise was coming from, and then they noticed two strange figures disappearing in the distance.

"What was that about?" asked Cronk.

"I have no idea," replied Ciara. "But I have a feeling that maybe we might be able to find something that will get us back on top, so let's get going and see what's with those two."

The Pyre Squad quietly followed the couple and saw that they went inside an important-looking building.

"Seems like those two must be holding something inside that building," assumed Scorcher.

"Then that means that we can try to rob them while they least suspect it," said Ciara as she grinned slyly. "Into the building we go!"

"Gotcha!" beamed Cronk.

So the Pyre Squad entered the building, and inside, to their shock, they saw nothing of interest. They searched around, hoping to find the possible treasure, but to no avail. Just then, the trio noticed a sign with an arrow pointing upstairs.

Ciara laughed. "What dodos! They're making it too easy for us to grab the loot!"

When the Pyre Squad reached the top of the stairs, the saw a door leading to a room, and they believed that they will find what they were looking for. They opened the door, but much to their surprise, all they saw was an empty room with no sign of activity.

"Hey, what gives?" the trio wondered. "The sign clearly stated that this was the way to the stash of treasure!"

"Oh, I'm afraid, you're all sadly mistaken," said a voice from behind.

Stunned, the Pyre Squad turned around, and they saw a couple of sheep standing by the door. They looked at the dragon trio disdainfully.

"Who are you?" asked Ciara.

"Yeah, where do you have the booty?" added Cronk.

The sheep couple said nothing, and then they grinned deviously as they chuckled. "Have you forgotten who we really are?" they responded.

"What do you mean?" asked Scorcher.

"I think it's about time we reveal ourselves to you three chumps," said the ewe. "Maybe this ring a bell, we strike fear and terror on lesser beings, spreading famine on the needy…"

"Hold on a second," said Ciara. "It can't be…"

"Oh yes, it can!" declared the ewe, and it became clear that she was really a disguise, for when she took off the costume, she revealed herself as a beautiful red dragoness with a mean expression. "I'm Kahn!"

The ram did the same as Kahn, and revealed himself as a sinister-looking greenish-blue dragon. "And I'm Genghis!"

"As the proud, high-ranking enforcers of the Obsidian Devourers," the two dragons chanted. "We, the Magma Squad, shall complete our mission to stir trouble, wreak havoc and bring forth destruction!"

"So, Ivanna, we meet again," hissed Ciara, displeased at having to see her rival once more.

"A real pity that you could never measure to the standards of our organisation," said Kahn in a condescending manner. "Lord Sardius is really ashamed of how incompetent you three are, incapable to carrying out simple assignments that even an initiate could accomplish."

"If this is about trying to be better than me, well, think again!" snapped Ciara. "I am much prettier, smarter, and more cunning than you could ever be, Kahn!"

Scorcher was confused. "Who is she, Ciara?" she asked.

"She is Kahn, a former friend of mine," said Ciara. "But she became so up herself and thinks that she is much better off than I am, but she could not be any more wrong!"

"It's not just that, dearie," laughed Kahn. "It's also that you could not be able to show proper dragon pride like the rest of us Obsidian Devourers."

"Afraid not!" retorted Ciara. "I still hate non-dragons with a burning passion! You need to show respect to your fellow comrades! We're on the same team, remember?"

"Sure we may be," said Kahn. "But what separates you three losers from us two elites is that we're leagues above you, and we are greatly respected as we get things done, unlike you and your pathetic posse."

"Hey, don't you dare talk like that about us!" shouted Scorcher.

"We're gonna teach you to insult us like that!" hissed Cronk.

"Give it a try," said Genghis. "But I'm afraid you've walked right into our trap."

Genghis pushed a button, and unaware that they were standing right on a painted square, the Pyre Squad soon find themselves trapped in a cage just before they could act. The Magma Squad smirked triumphantly, content that their planned came to fruition.

"Too late for you now," said Kahn. "Pretty soon, the police will be coming to take you away."

"Get us out of here!" yelled Ciara. "The police will take you away too since you're criminals yourselves, so don't act so cocky!"

"Oh, they won't know about us," said Genghis. "You see, we are very good with disguises, and we're going to dress up in our sheep costumes so they will be convinced that we're putting troublesome dragons in their places."

"How would that even work, you boneheads?" asked Ciara.

"We've managed to fool them before," said Kahn. "As you morons may not know, we have planted a bomb in this building, and in a couple more hours, we will detonate it, destroying Los Angeles, which we will then remodel into an establishment for the Obsidian Devourers."

"However, those unsuspecting folk of this city will be caught unawares," said Genghis. "The police believed that the threat is subsided since we've framed those dragons you keep failing to capture and bring to our headquarters."

"You mean Cynder's group?" asked Cronk.

"Yes, them," replied Kahn. "Though it seems we only got a part of the group incarcerated, but that won't matter so much, because we're about to do the same to you three as well!"

"No, you can't!" protested Ciara.

"Oh yes, we can," said Genghis. "And I believe our time is up! You three fell for our trap, and we got you good! There's no treasure to steal from this building, and consider your days of being in the Obsidian Devourers numbered! Goodbye, Pyre Clods!"

Scorcher and Cronk gulped, realising that they were in such a predicament. Ciara could only seethe with fury that she had been bested by Kahn, and she could only hope that the Magma Squad will be caught of their operations so that they can be released, even if it meant the release of Cynder's group. Their only satisfaction for the Pyre Squad however was that they would get to see their enemies locked up behind bars.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it's been quite a long time since I last uploaded my fanfic series, but it's still continuing. So, here's the next chapter, and it seems like there's new enemies our heroes are about to face. It also appears that there is some fierce rivalry between the Pyre Squad and the Magma Squad. The duo Genghis and Kahn seem to be much more devious. The plot thickens, and more surprises await!


End file.
